extremestoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slush Invaders: The Series - Shorts
This page is about some short episodes from the Slush Invaders: The Series. Please do not edit if you don't know any of the following shorts. Thank you and Enjoy! - Vincetick! :D Season 1: Shorts Short #1 - "Fight Fire with Liar" - ''Sthang and Stick Jayvee decide to pull a harmless prank on Anakin, but when Sthang gets things all wrong and he starts lying about all of it, things get a little messy for our little Phoenix Slushian.'' The short begins with Sthang having a bit of trouble with Stick Jayvee's new prank on Anakin; Using a Water Balloon Catapult on Anakin. Stick Jayvee explains the plan to Sthang, for the 7th time. As Stick Jayvee patrols for Anakin, Sthang spots Anakin behind him. Anakin notices Sthang. When Anakin sees the object and suspectst that Jayvee is up to his old tricks again, Initially remembering that he must not tell anyone about the plan, Sthang lies that its for Science and that the object was created by Waqas. Strangely, Anakin buys the lie and moves on. Just then, Sthang falls asleep, accidentally activating the Catapult and lobbing the Balloon at the X Fighters, dousing them in cold water. Sthang wakes up just in time to notice what happened and he quickly runs off just when Stick Jayvee arrives. Sthang bumps into Stammy and asks if he knows who soaked them, he lies again pointing that Dag Stick and Stick Stan were the ones who did it, infuriated, Stammy gathers Stick Jenny, StIcy, Stashley and Stick Monica and they head over to Dag and Stan. Sthang begins to panic over what he's doing, he then sees both Dag and Stan being beaten by the girls. Anakin arrives and stops the girls from beating up Dag and Stan and asks what happened, the girls explain that they were drenched in a gian water balloon by Dag and Stan, but the latters quickly deny it, Anakin announces that Sthang told him that Waqas made the Balloon, suddenly Waqas comes out with a bottle of water. The girls, Dag and Stan quickly turn their attention to Waqas, filled with rage. Stick Jayvee arrives and asks Sthang what had happened and he explains. Just when Stick Waqas is about to get beaten, Stick Jayvee forces Sthang to tell the truth. Sthang yells and tells them the truth BUT says that Stick Jayvee was the one who made the balloon, accidentally pointing that Jayvee is the culprit. The girls, Stan, Waqas, Anakin and Dag then chase after Jayvee. Sthang is about to rescue Jayvee but gets carried away when he suddenly falls asleep. The short ends with the group chasing Stick Jayvee, demanding he'd apologize. Short #2 - "Will Bill there" - ''Chakatan is out for the night with the guys. So what does cute little Bill do when his owner is gone? He gits into a whole lot of trouble...'' TBA Short #3 - "Ken catch this..." - ''When SticKen decides to mess around Stick Waqas' equipment, he accidentally lets loose a lab rat thats gone wild. Will he get the rat back in its cage before Waqas finds out?'' TBA Short #4 - "Chak about it" - ''When Chakatan loses his scarf, what do you think is the worst case scenario for it? A mass array of Pie lobbing mayhem...'' TBA Short #5 - "Spring-ing into Action!!" - ''Stick Spring suddenly gets a bit mixed up at the Post Office, will she ever get out of that place without causing any trouble?'' TBA Short #6 - "Final Pie-ntier!" - ''Stick Jayvee and Chakatan have a little pie fight, but they get a little bit off track and in this case, may add the whole Slusher building into the fight.'' TBA